Clarissa
by CaelumChibi
Summary: Reading a novel can inspire. Reading a novel can lead to new feelings. Feelings can lead to more.... Pairing: Tiva Tony/Ziva Zibbs Ziva/Gibbs


_**Uploaded, published last year on my livejournal account....... Hopefully I will soon be able to write again.**_

_**NCIS Fic: Ziva/Tony - Ziva/Gibbs - Clarissa (Tiva/Zibbs)**_  
Title: **Clarissa**  
Author: **caelum_chibi**  
Rating: NC-17 (or Teen)  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Pairing: Tiva (Tony/Ziva) Zibbs (Ziva/Gibbs)  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Samuel Richardson's Clarissa. No copyright infringement intended  
Warnings: - None yet -  
Summary: _Reading a novel can inspire. Reading a novel can lead to new feelings. Feelings can lead to more...._  
Status: **Unkown**

Au- What shall I do with this? Keep it a one-shot? Write a next chapter for it in future times? I don't know. Tell me. I couldn't resist writing this (again ^_- )

**Clarissa **

"What is that?"

Ziva turned around to gaze at the man who was by now pointing a finger at her from behind his desk.

"You sound like Sweeny Todd." She replied.

"No, then you would be Lovett and you should have answered 'It's priest'" Tony tried to imitate a high-pitched female voice but failed miserably and Ziva couldn't help but to laugh at that. Tony smiled back at her.

"No, seriously Ziva, what it that?" he made a gesture towards her.

"You mean this, Tony?" Ziva waved a book through the air. "It's a book."

Tony licked his lips. "Yes, I've seen that."

Ziva put the book down on her desk and bended a little bit over her desk, advancing him.

"But what I really mean is, what kind of book are you reading."

Her lips curved into a mischievous smile. "It's an old British novel." She stated while grabbing her cup of coffee. "It's called Clarissa, yes?" She seductively took a sip from her coffee. 'That look on his face is priceless.' She thought satisfied.

Tony's jaw dropped. He had expected Ziva to read all kinds of books and magazine's including dirty ones.

'Hold it.' Tony thought to himself. 'Especially those pornographic magazines.' A smile crept upon his face.

"Ziva reading classical literature? What's wrong with this picture?" he mused aloud.

Ziva noticed that underneath the playful tone more seriousness was hidden. She raised an eyebrow at this. 'Tony worried about me?'

"The fact that it's British?" she suggested.

"Did Ducky tell you to read that?" Tony jumped from his seat and hastened towards Ziva. He quickly positioned himself behind her chair.

"It's a women's novel!" He cried out. "It must have been recommended by Ducky!" he ruffled his hands through his hair.

"Chill down, Tony." Ziva hushed while turning around in her chair to face him. "I just happen to like literature."

Tony's eyes popped out of his head in astonishment. "That's unexpected." He managed to say with a creaky voice.

"And besides, it's not really women's literature." She continued, the book resting in her hands again.

"It's quite," she paused a moment, noticing how Tony was bending over her desk and how he was watching her face closely, and licked her lips sensually. Tony suppressed a shudder at this but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. "rough." She finished her sentence with a low voice, almost purring.

"You would say." Tony replied with a shaky voice. He was leaning closer and closer to her until their noses almost touched.

–slap-

"How's work going."

Tony rubbed the back of his head and looked at his boss with guilty eyes. "Thank you boss." He muttered.

"In fact, there isn't really anything to do." He added quickly.

"That's why I was busy with increasing my intellect. " Ziva stated. She turned a page and sighed heavily.

"By nose-kissing Dinozzo?" Gibbs said with a short huff as if he couldn't hold back a laugh.

"It's not like it seems, boss." Tony tried but Gibbs gave him a sharp glare.

Tony froze on the spot.

Did he just saw a hint of jealousy in Gibbs' eyes?

His boss didn't seem to notice the discomfort Tony was in. He just acted indifferently and started to walk to his desk.

"Clarissa?" Gibbs stopped in his tracks and walked back to Ziva, scooping the book out of her hands and starting to flip the pages. Tony was still standing frozen on the spot. His mind was having serious difficulties with registering what was happening in front of him.

"Since when do you read this kind of novels." His rough voice betrayed his dislike.

"Are you going to start about that too?" Ziva yelped in despair.

"No, it's just," Gibbs gulped before flipping another page, "It's just not you, Ziv"

Ziva opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Porn magazines are, but not British literature." Gibbs let one of his fingers run down the page.

Tony awoke from his frozen state and grinned widely. "Just the thing I told her." he added proudly. Gibbs looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on, are we all going to quarrel over a stupid thing such as a novel? Seriously, what's wrong with you? Why should you care what I read?" Ziva suddenly spat at the two men standing next to her desk. She lunged out of her chair and clenched her fists.

"Wow, relax Ziv." Tony hushed but this seemed to irritate her only more.

"You're the one to talk!" she screeched back at him. "You're just like that mister Lovelace from the novel. Always after women, each and everyone of them is just another conquest you can add to your list." Tony kept staring at her. A feeling of guilt was slowly embracing him.

"Ziva, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Gibbs tried but Ziva spun around and dashed at him. She clutched his shirt and pointed a finger at his nose.

"And you mister," she began while unconsciously licking her lips which didn't go unnoticed by her boss, "You are just the same as he is." Her finger pointed back at Tony. "You've had – how many wives? Five? Six? Seventeen, I don't care." Her voice had turned husky and she closed the last little bit of distance between the two of them.

"I don't care." She repeated. "I don't make a fuss over it, so please leave me alone." She released his shirt and took a step back. But just as she was about to turn away from him he grabbed her elbow. She looked him in the eyes, an annoyed look on her face.

"Truly," Gibbs groaned at her with a hoarse voice.

He had to admit that none ever had excited him so much as Ziva. The unreachable angel in front of him made his heart jump and filled him with the utmost excellent sensations and feelings he had ever felt. Yet her outburst had made her a little bit more touchable.

"If we make a fuss about a small thing as a novel, or even better you, then that must mean we care about you some way or another." His blue eyes darkened when she met his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound would come.

Gibbs leaned forward, almost closing his eyes in the process. He didn't care if anyone saw them. He only thought of her. Without another word Ziva managed to squirm out of his grip and make it to the elevator. "Uhm, I'll be right back." She stuttered, her cheeks a most bright pink colour.

Gibbs watched her disappear.

"Such a virtuous lady." Tony murmured from behind him.

"You think?" Gibbs replied.

"No, it says so here." Tony pointed out the line on the page of the novel.

"At least the part of the angel seems to be right." Gibbs sighed under his breath.

He didn't notice the jealous gaze that bore into his back as Tony grabbed the novel and dragged it over to his own desk.

"Indeed." He silently confessed.


End file.
